ekotheworldfandomcom-20200213-history
World Map
Locations *Outset Plains **Training Grounds *Ateria Plains (W) *Ateria Plains (E) **Elrond Castle Town - Class Change Temple ***Ateria Plains (N) - Dragonoid Camp ****Ateria Outlands - Dragon Saber Camp ****Eltos Rampart *****Mt. Arroz ****Colkia Plains *****Colkia Hole *****Bolgona Volcano Island *****Colkia Village *****Kalhari Desert *****Dragon's Jowl **Purify Chamber **Velk Ruins **Ateria Submaze ***Elrond Underground Canal ****Ivwal Caves ***Ateria Barrack Ruins **Zeth Forest (E) **Zeth Forest (W) **Fools Wasteland (N) *Dragon Challenge **Dragon's Gate **Life Material Tower Lv 16+ **Ectoplasm Tower Lv20+ **Mutation Tower Lv20+ **Emerald Tail Tower Lv24+ **Grey Wing Tower Lv25+ **Hell Blaze Tower Lv30+ **Hell Blizzard Tower Lv30+ =Lore= ''Fendalia'' Fendalia Empire and seven kingdoms make up the mega-nation.　Among the seven is Elrond Kingdom. Founded by spirit knights of the sea, the fertile lands of Elrond enabled trade with the continent that continues to flourish. The kingdom boasts an 800 year history. Fendalia, or "Divine Earth" in Old Fey. A redoubtable chivalric order that has warded off three invasion attempts by Zeth Empire (direct descendant of Zaadeth Empire) along with a society of alchemists trained in the netherworld arts has prevented any threat to the nation's borders. In this day and age, the empire has grown old, and the crown prince Rudolf-Ze-Fendalia controls the military and government. ''Elrond Kingdom'' Capital: Elrond As the 17th generation monarch, Prince Heinrich rules the Fendalia Empire as its head. His high lineage is shared with Lord Hite, the Spirit Knight of the Wind engaged in a mortal struggle against Cane, the god of chaos, once ago in the Black Crusade. ''Training Grounds'' Established as a training facility for Elrond Kingdom's young soldiers. Presently closed down due to circumstances: they say monsters have infested the building. ''Ateria Plains'' Verdant grasslands found in Southern Elrond Kingdom. Spirit power of the wind and the earth is exceptionally strong here. A popular waypoint for travelers coming and going in all directions. ''Elrond Underground Canal'' An underground waterway that supports life on Elrond. In recent years, it has been discovered by many magical creatures. Rumors say that the guild of alchemists is involved. ''Zeth Empire'' Much time passed after the collapse of Zaadeth Empire. Eventually, the descendants of the royalty and nobility would declare reinstatement of the empire and establish a military nation. The capital is Zeth. Despite it the state being centrally ruled by an emperor, to the east are many regions occupied by free-roaming nomads of an almost foreign nature. However, the descendants of the once prosperous Zaadeth are notoriously prideful and desire to form their own state to guarantee their security. Their national power is only one-fifth that of Fendalia yet they have declared a permanent state of war and their military capability is high to say the least. The present ruler is the youngest son of the late Emperor Ovazane. Chantelise, as the young empress, has taken command of the nation's forces in order to fulfill her peoples' desire to gain control of the five continents. ''Zeth Forest'' In a bygone day, it was a tranquil forest where hunters dwelled; however, it has become the victim of ceaseless disaster due to its being located between Fendalia and Zeth. Nowadays it is nothing more than a danger zone where monsters strut about. ''Zeth Altar'' A temple altar where the Spirit Knights of Fire are worshipped, it is now occupied by vicious, cruel beings. It is said that Zeth Empire's first emperor eternally rests here. ''Imperial Test Site'' A facility where the peculiar magic experiments of Zeth Empire are carried out. It was built to rapidly supply forces to the front lines in battle. During an experiment a door to the netherworld was opened which prevents anyone from getting close. The gateway to the underworld remains unclosed. They say at one time, the object being researched was a giant, artificial life-form (homunculus). ''Alexander's Garrison'' A provisional garrison to support Zeth Empire's 'hop' conquest. As more than half of the empire's military power is concentrated here, an invasion on Fendalia looms on the horizon. ''Akizhu'' The capital is Holy City Akizhu. Ruled by Shuzen known as Chi You, the god of war. Its history is similar to that of the once thriving Zaadeth Empire. Texts resisting in the continent's central ancient library attest to a history surpassing 2500 years. An island country in Eastern Fendalia, the dress, language, and culture is vastly different from surrounding nations and continents. They possess mastery over distinctive technology and unique magic referred to by names like "qi" and "fu" (in Akizhu it is known as black magic that is only acquired through years of disciplined training). The people take great pride in that among them are the "Ten Great Masters" — artisans of unfathomable skill. Further, the nation's swordsmanship, gunpowder, and architecture have evolved from within while outside countries are hard-pressed to exert any of their influence. In the South are "Therians" who live in their own densely populated colonies. ''Ogre Hill'' Headquarters of the majority of Ogres living in Fendalia. Due to its being a mountain district, resources including food are scant. Occasionally, the inhabitants descend the mountain and attack human settlements out of desperation. ''Abyss Gate'' A cave that connects to the continental East, it is considered a holy land inhabited by high-order fire spirits. Called "Abyss Gate" due to the excessively merciless path. Joze Volcano is active making entry into the cave impossible. ''Velk Ruins'' The princesses of Elrond Kingdom purify themselves here before their marriage ceremony. Temples here are as old as the founding of the kingdom itself. It is also the resting place of a crazed Dragon sealed by the Spirit Knights long ago. ''Castellum Aurora'' A magnificent castle built to symbolize the friendship between Fendalia Empire and Gimikan Kingdom which were founded by those who gained their independence from the Zaadeth Empire oppressor. Together with the downfall of Gimikan Kingdom, the castle's keepers have all but disappeared. ''Dirge Woods'' Forest ruled by dark spirits. Most dark sprites on the Western Continent can be sighted here. Feared as 'death's playground,' no mere human has a chance of entering and leaving alive. ''Fools Wasteland'' Past wars turned the soil into a wasteland. There was a day when this place was known for its fertile ground, but reckless use of magic weapons by the Fendalia Alchemist Society wiped out all life. This area was named so by historians to ridicule the foolish acts of the past ''Portablue Harbor'' The only port town on the continent of Fendalia that was permitted to trade with Akizhu. The merchant turned noble, Shudi Rook, used his personal wealth to open the trade. Famous for being the home of the two finest merchant guilds in the entire continent, enterprising merchants commute here from far and wide to study the tricks of the trade. Category:Lore Category:Locations